


Snippets

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Episodes Of FF15 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Cares, Cor the Dad, Cuddly Noct, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, gender neutral reader, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: Further look into my personal headcannons in FF15.





	1. Episode One

Episode One:

He was not always sunny or happy, but more often than not, a few minutes to himself, he could get himself out of his funk. Yet today that was not working. Prompto was sitting in the garden by the very fountain that he had tripped into when Cor found him. Noct was in a meeting along with Gladio and Iggy, leaving him by himself.

“The sun seems a little less bright today.” That made him look up to see the man who he thought of his father.

“Even the sun has the right to be down.” His words, while were soft, showed his meaning.

“And why is that? Did the winged boy[1] death release unwanted emotions?” The Marshall sat down next to the blonde.

“It depends on who the winged boy is.” Tears were starting to gather in his eyes. “Do you have doubts when you serve his Majesty?”

His question, while unexpected, made the Immortal smile. He knew something was bothering the ray of sunshine, but he wasn’t expecting this.

“I used to, while that sounds overconfident or cocky, I am too old to doubt myself and how to handle situations. You may feel like you are not enough in serving Noctis, but I can tell you that you are more than enough for him. Your friendship and your ability to see the good in people is something that not only keeps everyone grounded it also shows your own maturity.” Prompto felt his tears start sliding down his cheeks as he let those words sink in.

Sniffling and wiping at his cheeks, the blonde felt his mood, once gloomy turn into contentment. Meeting Cor’s gaze, a wide smile broke across his face.

“Thank you.” With a fatherly pat to the kid’s head, Cor stood up and started back down to the elevator he came up from.

“A warning though, when it comes to the difficult decisions, remember, there is the smart choice and there is the logical one, neither is right or wrong but be prepared for the consequences of either.” Blue eyes sparkled before the smile beamed brighter.

“I’ll remember that, Cor.” The Marshall nodded before leaving the garden.

“It seems that the sun has decided to be a bit brighter now.”

Looking up into the sky, Prompto saw the sun was indeed shining brightly, a complete contrast to a mere few minutes ago.

 

 

[1] Icarus, is the boy who had wings of wax which had melted and died by falling into the sea, all due to him not listening to his father about flying too close to the sun.


	2. Episode Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes from "I See You" chapter three.

Episode Two

“Hey,” something was poking his face. Opening his eyes, Noctis found himself looking to the eyes of his current significant other of a year.

“What?” He asked while stifling a yawn.

He was gifted with a smile before a kiss was placed on his cheek, he couldn’t help but flush softly at that.

“Iggy called, lunch is ready.” As if on cue, Noct’s stomach released a large grumble making them both look at its owner’s abdomen.

“I guess that answers that question.” Noct felt his flush darken as the smile that was directed at them seem to illuminate the entire area, which was dark, around him.

“Yea, sorry for not being fun today.”

“It’s not your fault you had a headache, love. I’m just glad you’re feeling better now.” He felt fingers card into his hair, making him sigh contently.

“You always make my headaches go away.” He took the hand that was not in his hair and brought the palm to his mouth where he kissed the middle of it.

“Yea, yea, up you go, Prince, I’d rather not get manhandled by Gladio.” Glittering sapphire blue eyes made another smile appear.

“Only if you promise to take a nap with me.” He added cheekily before wrapping his arms around their middle.

“Of course! Nap times with you are amazing, plus no one dares to wake me up.” That made the prince bust out laughing.

“You get ferocious if they do.”

“Damn right I do. Food, then cuddles, Noct.” With more poking, he stood and got off his bed before offering his arm to his cuddle buddy.

Before they left the room, he placed a butterfly soft kiss to their lips. Moments like this, especially after a headache, made the world a little better.


End file.
